The Order Of Shadows
by rlm72
Summary: This is a new idea I came up with...if anyone read my other story I will be following that up soon...sorry its been a hile


Under the shadows of the SIth temple stood Darth Thane and his apprentice Darth Dragus. Both were humans and were strong. Darth Thane was a tall human standing a two meters tall and was extremely thin but muscular. He had long silver hair and silver eyes. Darth Dragus was 1.8 meters tall and had short black hair and blue eyes. Both wore sith attire of black robes. Darth Dragus has been a apprentice for twelve years under Dart Thane

"Master, this is where the sith lords once stood. But why do we return here to Korribann for only ahses of the old ones?" Dragus said.

"We return to understand the extent of the dark side. We do not seek the power of thers, but only knowledge." Thane said, "We permanently seek understanding to rule the galaxy."

"But even the lords that followed have failed," Dragus protested. "The almighty DrthSIdious turned by his own apprentice. The one Darth Krayt failed to follow through with his imperative."

"He never failed. He simply lost focus."

Thane walked out of the temple towards the star ship that brought them here. He stopped and pointed to the stars.

"I have learned many things about the dark side. Even I was once apprenticed to the predecessors of Darth SIdious and Darth Krayt. But I learned the flaw of both of these beings." Thane looked at his apprentice. "That flaw was their downfall. You and I are sith. But of a new breed. We will hide in the shadows and allow the false sith and jedi to rise. AT their pinnacle we will strike and our imperative will succeed."

With Thane finished he walked on to the starship with his apprentice. Thane believed himself to be a new breed o sith. The dark side had given him meaning after the fall of the One Sith. Thane believed it is that when destruction is brought about, the sith are at their strongest. He felt it in the force many times that his apprentice doubted him. But this was only the beginning of a creation. Thane wanted to created a new sith empire. Dragus was one of few of the sith Thane had associated himself with.

The ship left Korriban and the coordinates were set to arrive at Coruscant. Thane and Dragus hid themselves as high powered bankers. Thane went into a chamber of the ship where he would contact the others. He contacted the first Darth Siren. Darth Siren was a muun and part of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. The muun appeared on a hologram. his hairless long face appeared immediately.

"My lord, in what service am I?"

"I am initiating Phase One. Dragus and I will seek out the imperial council we have formed. Once we have convened I hope to hear of your status of causing a distraction for the Jedi."

"Understood, my lord." Darth Siren said. "Do you wish for the assassination of the Trade Federalist HyrukNemoin? He has been causing mischief about my private dealings with you."

"Kill him before he becomes a problem." Thane said.

The hologram dissipated. Thane had waited for this moment a hundred years after the fall of Darth Krayt. He reached to the Force and felt the power flowing through him. The dark side has chosen him the moment Thane killed off his master Darth Tyrus. The nautoloan was a fool to believe his apprentice weak. Thane then moved to contact another member of his order.

"Darth Krios." he said as the hologram appeared of a Nagai appeared. "I have initiated phase one."

"Indeed, I shall begin planting the seeds of destruction. Is there anything you wish of me." Krios said. with head leaning forward.

"I need you to provoke a rebellion against a cartel led by the Hutts. Milo Hutt has become a problem of trust. Have the human MizoKalais lead the rebellion."

"Yes, my lord. It will be done swiftly." the nagai said and dissapeared.

Thane went up in to the deck to speak to his apprentice. Dragus was meditating.

"Dragus, my apprentice. I need you to draw the false sith." Thane said.

"Hmm since the fall of Krayts order the only kown remnants are found somewhere near DormundKaas. Who shall I bring?"

"I will go with you. But we most pose no threat. Darth Nihl is the newest leader and he knows who I am."

"Then should we head immediately for DormundKaas."

Thane rubbed his chin. "Only after we have begun the imperative. Our part in Coruscant will be carried out. I have an agent that has fund the holocrons."

"The holocrons of the sith triumvirate. The power to usurp our enemies, the power of pure darkness and understanding. Those holocrons would prove useful."

"Indeed, once I have leanred what is of the holocrons I will retireve. You will need to carry out the contracts between the Intergalactic Banking Clan and Galactic Alliance. We need this to happen so we could allow Darth Siren to retrieve archives on the droid factories. Then we will hunt down the jedi. Our order will be the strongest ever known. But we must allow our our weakness of creation to become our downfall."

Dragus smirked at the remark of having a chance to fight his mortal enemy, the jedi .


End file.
